<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pizza Rolls and Soda at 12am by One_day_youll_blow_us_all_away</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185759">Pizza Rolls and Soda at 12am</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_day_youll_blow_us_all_away/pseuds/One_day_youll_blow_us_all_away'>One_day_youll_blow_us_all_away</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hamilton OneShots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens Fluff, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bad French, Bad Spanish, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Comfort Food, Confused Hercules Mulligan, Dad Friend Hercules Mulligan, Food, Gay John Laurens, Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, John Laurens Lives, M/M, Marquis de Lafayette Speaks French, Minor Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Modern Era, Mom Friend Hercules Mulligan, Pansexual Hercules Mulligan, Pansexual Marquis de Lafayette, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepiness, Snacks &amp; Snack Food, Translation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:47:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_day_youll_blow_us_all_away/pseuds/One_day_youll_blow_us_all_away</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Lams oneshot (modern AU) about Alexander getting a snack at 12am while everyone is trying to sleep.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton &amp; John Laurens &amp; Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette &amp; Hercules Mulligan, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hamilton OneShots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pizza Rolls and Soda at 12am</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheLoveOf1776/gifts">ForTheLoveOf1776</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27933361">5 Times Alexander Hamilton Fell Down The Stairs and 1 Time He Brought John Laurens With Him</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheLoveOf1776/pseuds/ForTheLoveOf1776">ForTheLoveOf1776</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a warning I CANNOT speak Spanish or French, so I used YandexTranslator. I apologise if some of the sentences fail to make any sense.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○</p><p> </p><p>It was the middle of the night and Laurens was awoken by a ruckus that could have only came from downstairs. It sounded like something had been dropped, and knowing the people who lived in this house, it was probably something breakable. He knew he had to deal with the situation, since Washington and Martha were on a business trip and Lafayette and Hercules slept through anything. Laurens sighed and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, bracing himself to asses what Hamilton had broken this time. He threw his legs over the side of the bed and stood up with a huff. He stretched his muscles and silently slipped his nightgown and slippers on, before making his way out of the room and down the stairs. </p><p>It was dark and the only light the seemed to be on was the kitchen and Hamilton’s office light. This only confirmed his suspicion that Alex had (yet again) stayed up til midnight doing work and decided (again) that he wanted pizza rolls. Fortunately, the last two nights he did this, Laurens was woken by the sound of the microwave and not a broken appliance. Making his way down the hall, he heard a string of swear words and blasphemy being mumbled and the clinking of a broken plate being sweeped up. He sighed and closed his eyes when he reached the doorway of the kitchen, hoping to see a mess that wasn’t as bad as he thought. With a deep breath he opened his eyes and saw Hamilton hunched over bin pouring glass shards into it. Behind him there was a devastating sight. On the floor was 4 squished and smashed pizza rolls, the sauce was splattered all over the kitchen. As well as, a glass of soda that had been mixed in with the sauce of the pizza rolls, creating a wet, soggy mess. When Alexander turned around he met Johns eyes with both a worried and tired look. </p><p> </p><p>John was in shock. He didn’t know how it was humanly possible to make this much mess. "Alex, how the fuck?”.</p><p>Alexander stood upright, went over to the sink and grabbed a rag cloth. “I honestly don’t know...?” He shrugged.</p><p>Laurens started him directly in the eyes. “How?”.</p><p>He wet the rag and started to wipe the mix of sauce and soda of the floor. He swallowed once, before giving Laurens a nervous look and avoiding his gaze. “I tried to carry everything at once and I tripped over.”.</p><p>“Of course you did.” He deadpanned. </p><p> </p><p>Hamilton only shrugged and continued to attempt to clean the mess on the floor. All he was doing was making the mess worse by spreading it, so Laurens snatched the rag cloth from his grasp, dumped it in the sink and grabbed tissues. He began to pick up the empty carcasses of the pizza rolls and dumped them in the bin. He then grabbed a mop and began cleaning the floor silently, a look of frustration on his face as he did so. Hamilton watched the scene, trying not to laugh at Johns mumbling and anger. After the pizza sauce and soda was cleaned from the floor and kitchen draws, Laurens went over to the sink and started to clean the dishes. He didn’t really know why he was doing them, he just was. While stuck in his loop of cleaning, Laurens felt arms wrap around his waist and a head rest on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Gracias por limpiar los rollos de pizza, mi amor.” Hamilton mumbled.</p><p>Laurens made a noise of disapproval. “De nada, idiota. I hope your glad I came to your rescue.”. </p><p>“Your my hero.” he laughed. </p><p> </p><p>Laurens smiled as Alex kissed him on the cheek and snuggled into his neck. They stood like this for a few seconds before they heard someone stumbling in the doorway. Both of them looked at the source of the sound, on edge, only to let out a breath of relief when they saw a tired Lafayette and a confused Hercules standing at the doorway.</p><p> </p><p>The Frenchman had a concerned look on his face. “Tout est bon ici? I heard something break.”. He then paused for a moment, looking over the scene sleepily. “Mes amis, pourquoi faites-vous la vaisselle à minuit?” He mumbled. </p><p>Hercules nodded at the statement. “Good question Laf.”.</p><p>Hamilton detached himself from Laurens, ready to be laughed at for his ridiculous endeavours. </p><p>Laurens cleared this throat and turned to the couple. “Alexander dropped his pizza rolls and lemonade, because he tried to carry them at the same time and tripped.”. </p><p>Alex stared at the floor while Lafayette pinched the bridge of his nose and laughed. “Oh mon bon seigneur.”.</p><p>Hercules stood next to him, his laughter echoing through the house. “Man, how sleep deprived are you, that you feel stupid enough to do that!?”.</p><p>Alexander’s face was a bright red at this point. “Guys shut up! People in our neighbourhood are trying to sleep!” he grimaced. </p><p>Laurens just smiled and kissed his hand. “Your brought this in yourself, mi amor~”. </p><p><br/>
Alexander just rolled his eyes and smiled. </p><p> </p><p>○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○</p><p> </p><p>“Cold in my professions, warm in my friendships,”</p><p> </p><p>○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've decided to gift this work to ForTheLoveOf1776, because I love their portrayal of Hamilton and how chaotic and clumsy he is :3. And their portrayal of Hamilton inspired this fic :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>